


Blue Jean

by Chini_BK



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Break Up, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chini_BK/pseuds/Chini_BK
Summary: Byeongkwan wanted to end the relationship that he had to suffer all the time.Is breaking up a solution?





	1. Prologue: Break Up

The room was complete silence.

Nobody said a word.

The soft sunlight was scattered through the window. Breezes went in. The clock sounds slowly breaking the silence. The atmosphere felt uncomfortable where there were two boys lost in their thoughts.

"Let's break up," Byeongkwan said.

His voice was cold. He was sitting on the bed, head down and not looking at the person in front of him, Sehyoon, his boyfriend.

"Why are y..? What's the problem, Kim Byeongkwan?! "

Sehyoon finally spoke up. His mind was a mess that he called his boyfriend by full name. He couldn't tell what the feeling inside him was. He was a mess. His body was shivering. Hands were cold. He wanted to say something but his brain fucked up. Nothing came out from his mouth.

"I'm tired...," Kwan said, looking up to his boyfriend who was confused.

"I'm tired of being a fool for you. I'm tired of being the only one who has to suffer, Yoon."

He said, smiling coldly. A smile that mixed with sorrow. Sehyoon suddenly felt tied like something locked him up. His heart was hurt, seeing Byeonkwan like this was hurt.

"You were also tired of being around me right? Yoon Hyung?" Byeongkwan voice was shivering.

"Let's stop this right now," he said, blinking slightly, trying to remove the tear which started to fall down. Kwan's voice, full of sorrow made Sehyoon unable to breathe.

The silence was in the room again. The coldness was becoming stronger. It was very uncomfortable.

Byeongkwan stood up. He was leaving the room.

"Take care, Yoonie Hyung," he said, opening the door. Sehyoon could still feel the softness and warmth when the boy called his name. But it was starting to end. Everything was starting to end now.

He was used to holding the hands that opening the door now. He could hear Byeongkwan's footsteps walking far away from him. The sudden emptiness felt strange to him. He was empty. The room was still silent. He couldn't feel anything.

Byeongkwan left him. He left him alone.

If he could hold back the hands opening the door...... only if he could...

-BLUE JEAN-

The smell of Americano was soft. The table was a mess. Pieces of paper were spread. The lyrics he was writing down were not able to end. He felt like everything was fucked up.

"So did you guys really broke up?!!" asked Jun.

Byeongkwan just nodded looking at his friend who was really surprised. Jun looked at Byeongkwan with an unsatisfied look. He doesn't like Byeongkan being so cold and quiet about breaking up. That's not what Byeonkwan really is. He just doesn't feel right for his friend.

"Are you really sure about this? You'll be fine??" Jun said giving a look at Kwan.

He doesn't want his friend to be suffered.

"Yes...," Byeongkwan just mumbled. Not really sounds okay to Jun.

Byeongkwan just looked back to the table as he didn't want to answer the questions from Jun. He focused back on the work he was doing. His hands were shaking, holding a pen and writing down the lyrics he could think of but they were just a mess.

"Didn't Sehyoon say anything?" Jun asked confusedly.

Byeongkwan's hand was stopped. There was an ache in his heart. His lips started to shiver.

"I don't think he has something to say."

Unwillingly, he gives a weak smile to Jun. Jun looked at him in worried.

"I am fine, Hyung. He is fine with this too. So don't worry. Will you make dinner for me, please?? I'm hungry~."

He said with a pout. Jun's face was annoyed. He hit him slightly and went out to the kitchen to make dinner. He laughed looking at Jun.

He drunk the Americano and that when he realized his throat was really dry. Not knowing why the coffee tasted bad. Really bad.

The sudden thoughts about what happened to make him can't breathe. When he closed his hurting eyes, the tears started to fall down. The pain in his chest was so strange. He can't bear it. He neither couldn't let it out. All he could do was crying. His eyes were hurt. His chest hurt. His body hurt. Everything was in pain. He just wanted to forget all the things so that he doesn't have to suffer anymore.

"I'm not okay, Yoonie Hyung."

He really hoped his hands to be held back then.

-BLUE JEAN-


	2. We Used To

He could hear the sound of the sea.

Waves were approaching to the seashore. He felt fluttered as he hear the sound of water striking the rocks. The unending scene of the sea seemed lost. Not knowing when it will reach to destination. He felt so lost, confused feelings were wrapping around him.

He shrank his body as he started to feel cold because of the wind, placing his hands into the blue jean jacket's pocket that he was wearing. 

"Here," Jun said standing beside him, giving him a can of beer. Their feet were embedded in the warm sand.

"You still wearing this jacket, Kwan," Jun spoke up looking him carefully.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he said back like it was nothing serious.

Jun was staring at the sea and he said,

"Nothing, it just...," Jun stopped his words.

Byeongkwan knows why Jun asked that. This blue jacket was Sehyoon's. More than that, this jacket was the start of their story. A memory that was beautiful but still he wanted to forget about it.

He opened the can and drank it. The warm and bitter liquid he swallowed went down through his throat. His body could feel a little warmth because of alcohol.

"Dong Hun called me." 

Jun said after staying silently for a long time. Dong Hun was one of their friends. 

"He said he saw Sehyoon in the cafe."

Jun was thinking back a little about he should say it or not. But whatever he thought Kwan should know.

"He saw Sehyoon was there with Jae Ho," Jun sighed, looking at Byeongkwan who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Byeongkwan felt unstable. When he heard the name Jae Ho,Sehyoon's ex-boyfriend, he felt like his whole body was beaten up. The pain rising inside of him was becoming stronger. It was hard to stand against that. Pain along with the hate came with the name Jae Ho. Just the fact that Jae Ho was the person who Sehyoon loved most was killing him.

"Maybe they are dating back."

Kwan said, trying hard not to show his sadness. But his shaky voice said it all. He drank up all the beer hoping he could cover the chaos inside his chest. Even not knowing what the taste was, he squished the can with strength. 

"Is that the reason that you broke up with him?" Jun asked.

"Kinda...," he answered.

In the moment he couldn't hold back, he realized his voice was shivering. Jun realized it too.

"Kwannie ah...," he said with sorrow. Seeing the younger one suffered is the worst thing for him.

Byeongkwan just looked back to the sea. He wanted to sink in to the deep sea hoping that would help him forget all these things. It was not like that every start of a relationship isn't beautiful but the end is somehow painful more or less. How much can be hurt from a sorrowful break up? The pain come together with not belonging to each other when a relationship ended. Not ignorable, the emptiness beat him up. Everything seemed so heavy.

It is true he was the one who started the break up but still it's not like he was ready to let go. He knew that the relationship that started with one sided love would not last long but he started it foolishly. 

The break up was just ending his silliness before it's too late.

-BLUE JEAN-

Being alone, the house feel more silent and colder than before. Sehyoon didn't know what to do right now. He couldn't feel anything. The surrounding that used to be filled with sweet voice or warm touches were suddenly gone. It's funny to feel strange to his own house. 

He don't know what was making him feel strange. He used to stay alone before he met Byeongkwan too. But why it felt didn't right this time??? Sehyoon sighed.

The emptiness inside his mind felt uncomfortable. Even the fact that knowing Byeongkwan no longer sitting next to him on the couch he was sitting made him feel like a total trash. The house he was left alone was really annoying. He could even remember the taste of that Kwan used to make for him. The bookshelf that used to untidy was cleaned now as there was nobody to read the books. He never thought the word 'used to' would annoy him that much. He hate it. He hate it not being comfortable for anything now.

Since when? Since when he was used to being around Byeongkwan?

Being unable to stand the uneasiness of the house he decided to go for a walk. Opening the wardrobe, he searched something to wear as the coat. There, he could remember something again. The blue jean jacket he used to wear was not there. If to say more, the jacket he and Byeongkwan used to wear was not there. He sighed for the second time. He didn't want to remember anything that was over anymore. But he couldn't. Everything was full of memories. Annoyingly, he grabbed a jacket, wore it and jumped out of the house as quick as he could.

It will be a lie if he say he don't miss Byeongkwan.

Ring..ring..ring.

He took out his phone and checked. He recognized the number showing up on the screen even he didn't want to. He was pissed.

"What is it, Jae Ho!!??" he said answering the call.

The other was silent for a while.

"Can't we go back together, Sehni-ah??"

"Don't call me like that Lee Jae Ho!!" he shouted. He heard the other laughed. He was frustrated.

"There nothing between us anymore! Why are you still disturbing me?!!"

He sounded angry but the other seemed like didn't give a shit.

"I know you still love me Sehni-ah. I know you dated that little brat, Kim Byeongkwan, just to piss me of,"

Jae Ho said in a tone of victory. What a disgusting.

"Shut the fuck up Lee Jae Ho!! We are over!! Don't dare talking to me again!!!" 

"He left you now Sehni, what are you expecting more? Just come back to me."

He ended the called saying nothing back. He was upset. The cloudly weather was making him feel worse. He was walking along the path, not actually knowing where to go, he just keep walking. All the people were moving on their own ways. The breezes were cold. Seemed like it was going to rain. In a flash of thunder, he heard a loud sound. The rain suddenly fell to the ground. The roads went wet quickly. Everyone was messed up, finding a place to cover from rain. He was too. The roads which were full of people before were empty now. 

He walked up to a convenient store in front of him, covering the rain with his hands, blaming himself for deciding to go for a walk in this weather. What a silly thought. What's wrong with him? He couldn't think straight for what was happening around him.

He stood in front of the store. The roof was covering him from the rain. The rain seemed it would not be gone for a while.

At that second, he heard the bell rang. Someone stood beside him. He was not looking but the perfume smell he used to know made him shocked.

"Y-yoonie hyung-g??"

The shaky voice...

When he looked at the younger, he met with the eyes full of sorrow. Byeongkwan looked away suddenly. Silence was between them. The weather seemed colder than before.

Byeongkwan was wearing the blue jean jacket he looked for.

 

-BLUE JEAN-

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a new part. I hope it's okay.  
> If you like it please vote, comment and share 💕🌺🌵


	3. No Longer 'Us'

The rain became stronger and stronger. The wind was brushing through their skins. They went silent, both lost in thoughts...again. 

Byeongkwan was holding a bag and an umbrella. Why he didn't go already, Sehyoon wondered. He was dazed with his own thoughts. To be honest, he wanted to run away from here. He really hated the awkward feeling inside him. Nothing came out from his mouth like something was blocking him. Only confusions were in his mind. 

The cloth he was wearing was not able enough to protect him from cold. His body needed a warmth right now. But the wind kept blowing and the coldness was more than before. It even gave him cold creeps.

The dark sky didn't hint a sign to stop the heavy rain. He blamed himself. Why did he walk out anyway? The person he wanted to see but didn't really want to. He felt awkward to see Byeongkwan again after a sudden break up. It was an uncomfortable situation. He really wanted to get out from here. 

That moment.

The warmth that covered his body made him tensed. The blue jean jacket was on him, still could feel the familiar aura that gave him warmth.

He looked back to Byeongkwan, who was opening the umbrella and starting to get off. He wanted to hold back the younger's hand and make him stop. But his lips were shivering just to call the younger's name.

The opened sound of the umbrella reminded him that Kwan was leaving. He snapped back from his thoughts.

"Kwan! ..." he finally called out.

Byeongkwan stopped and looked at him. The sad eyes of the younger boy were still making him ached. 

"W-what?" the younger asked.

Sehyoon didn't know how to respond. He was blocked up again. It was quiet again.

"Do you want me to take you home, Hyung?" Byeongkwan asked in a soft voice.

Sehyoon pulled the jacket close in unsureness. 

"The rain wouldn't stop, I'll take you home," Kwan said softly.

The younger words comforted Sehyoon. He smiled slightly. When he nodded and came below the umbrella,

"Wear the jacket properly, Hyung. You were cold, right? Why did you go outside wearing like this? You're so careless," Kwan said in a tone of worry. He didn't change at all.

Kwan looked away from him realizing what he said. Sehyoon could see the younger's cheeks were red. Kwan looked adorable so that he smiled.

Sehyoon wore the jacket and stepped aside the younger. Kwan was not looking at him. He remained focusing on the road. The situation they used to be was now felt a little awkward. The rain falling down hit them slightly even they are covered by umbrella. That made them closer. It felt warm between them. The blue jean jacket he was wearing gave him warmth too.

"About the jacket-t," Sehyoon started.

"I'm giving back to you since it was yours."

Byeongkwan's voice was as cold as the rain. Some sadness were in.

"Um...okay," Sehyoon muttered.

The conversation went silent. The words he was trying to say disappeared. Sehyoon wanted to beat himself for the first time for not being able to talk to the younger.

The way back home was quiet. Walking through the rain is not enjoyable. Well, everything seemed sucks for him right now.

But he was used to enjoy walking in the rain back then. They had enjoyed running or walking in the heavy rain in past.  The happy times in the rain were gone. It is not the past now. It is the reality. It is the reality that they don't belong to each other anymore. 

His hands were cold. He gazed at the younger.

Were the hands holding the umbrella  cold too? 

The coldness of the rain couldn't disturb them in past. Was it because their hands were tied to each other?

No, not like that.

It might be because Byeongkwan was the one held his hands.

He wanted to hold the younger back now, but he couldn't. They were not belong to each other anymore. It was over.

The things he didn't care back then now he regretted for that.

"Where are you staying now, Kwan?" Sehyoon asked, wanting to know the other was okay or not.

"Is it something you should know?" the other replied. The cold voice made him blank like they were falling apart. Yeah, they did.

He tried to cover the pain in his chest. As he could see his home, he walked out quickly. Kwan was left behind.

"Yoon Hyung-g..."

Hearing the younger voice, Sehyoon stopped and looked back. Kwan was trying to say something. 

The rain was falling over him. And Sehyoon saw the younger's eyes changed. The rain stopped falling over him.

Kwan ran away.

Not knowing what happened, he tried to catch up with the younger. But someone held him back. He angrily looked at the person that stopped him, his body was stunned.

"LEE JAE HO!!" 

He shouted. The man was looking him with a smirk.

-BLUE JEAN-

Unrhymed feelings of him were spread on the music sheets. Byeongkwan was hitting the table with the pen in his hand and threw it away. He didn't know what to do as the miserable feelings tied him up. He lay his head on the table and tried to calm down but the bitter feeling was becoming worse.

It was hard to handle.

Is it funny that he wanted to hold back the thing he let go first? They are not together anymore so he shouldn't be feeling that way. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help missing Sehyoon, missing all the things he used to. Sehyoon's heart not really belong to him back then but at least he could stay beside him. He needed Sehyoon but Sehyoon didn't. That's why he decided to cut off the relationship even it was painful to him, thinking he wouldn't regret about it. But what now? His heart was dying again and again.

The fact that he love him but Sehyoon didn't was enough punishment to break him into pieces.

A nod was only respond he got when he confess his love to Sehyoon. He felt it was wrong but he tried foolishly to involve in the relationship. He ignored everything that hurting him just because he loved Sehyoon. He ignore...Jae Ho and whatever that making him to give up. His silly mind hoped that Sehyoon would love him back...one day.

Everything Sehyoon did mean a lot to him but it was not like that for Sehyoon. He was the one always holding Sehyoon's hand but he was never held back. He tried to build a love by himself which supposed to be made by two. How silly he was? Always doing the nonsense things.

In the end, he was the fool in this story.

He wanted to hold the cold hand of his love in the cold rain.

He wanted to make coffee for him just like in past.

He was about to lose his control before he couldn't realized there is a person other than him beside Sehyoon, already. It was so depressed to watch. What was he expecting more? Everything was over.

This is the end.

What should he expect? 

There is no longer 'us' .

-BLUE JEAN-

TBC


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates! Im proud of myself xD. Well, the second part is Sehyoon's flash back just in case if you confused:)).  
> Did you guys watch ASMR by JunChan!? Im done with them Ahahaha xD.
> 
> Hope you like this part. Please leave a comment about what you think.  
> Please vote and share if you like💕🌵🌺  
> Thank You~🌵🌺

"What the hell are you doing here, Lee Jae Ho!!!!!?" Sehyoon shouted with anger.

His voice could hear over the heavy rain sound.But Jae Ho not really seemed to be upset, he was just looking at him with a smile which annoyed Sehyoon so much. Sehyoon felt so disgusted by the way Jae Ho looking at with an expression 'I don't give a fuck'.

Sehyoon got out quickly from the umbrella Jae Ho was covering him. He ran to the door, his body went wet by the rain. 

"Sehni!" Jae Ho called stopping his hands opening the door. Sehyoon tried to get off but Jae Ho was stronger than him.

"Listen to me," Jae Ho said with a tone, "can't you give me a chance?"

Sehyoon gave him a disgusting look, pulling back his hands from Jae Ho with strength.

"Fuck off! We have nothing to say! Do you think you can get me just by these fucking sweet talks? No way! My love for you was dead in the past! I don't have you in my mind anymore, you fucking arrogant! So get lost!!" Sehyoon let out his anger.

Jae Ho furrowed his eyebrows. He made a sound of piss and smirk.

"Then why did you break up with that brat? Just after we met again? I still can feel your lips Sehni. Tell me why did you kiss me back that day huh? You don't even love him Sehyoon. He left you now. Why don't you come back to me? I love you and I know you still love me too."

Jae Ho words were making Sehyoon angrier. Jae Ho tried to touch his face but he cut off him.

"In your dream asshole! Now get out of my house!" Sehyoon shouted. His body was shivering from anger.

Tightening his fists, he looked at Jae Ho. Jae Ho just laughed and stepped back.

"You'll come back to me," he said, leaving the house.

Sehyoon had no idea how many times he cursed at that guy in his mind.

"Shit!" he mumbled and get into the house.

Ignoring the darkness of the house, he went straight to his room. He laid on the bed tiredly. He didn't even care about his wet clothes or about his wet hair. He just too tired. Anger and pain were making chaos inside him.He tried to catch the breath and calm down.

He closed his sore eyes, the scene he remembering back was not so pleasurable.

Kwan ran away.

Remembering Kwan's back getting far away from him made his heart pain. He wanted to shout not to go away but the sinful feelings and lack of courage stopped him. Tears went down his cheeks. He could still hear the rain. The coldness went over the empty room. 

He tried to be embraced by the blue jean jacket. He wanted to feel the warmth more. He wanted to immerse himself in the sweet aura of Kwan. Why didn't he realized it before that he was attached to him so badly? Was he so stupid? Yeah, he was.

He didn't care about Kwan even though Kwan was taking care of him all the time. He just ignored him, missing over the man who dumbed him. How stupid he was, ignoring the love near him and crying over for an asshole.

But now he was missing Kwan. He needed care. He needed his love. He needs him.Now, he hated himself.He was in pain. He was in lovesick. Well, he thinks he deserved them.Miserable feelings got over him. He was alone.

Memories were starting to hit him harder. Hearing the rain, images were starting to fill up his mind.

It was raining that day, too.

Heavily like this.

-BLUE JEAN-

The evening class was boring, as usual, provided by the rainy weather, Sehyoon couldn't help but fall asleep during the class. His head was heavy, his eyes sleepy. Sehyoon didn't know how many times his forehead met the desk as he fell asleep. It was hurt but he was still sleepy.

He had no idea what the teacher talking about was. He was seeing words dancing in his sight. Half-asleep half-awake, he felt like he was floating in the air. The blue jean jacket he was wearing was also warming in. How can he not be sleepy? He didn't give up on his dreams by sleeping still.

But something was touching him instantly. He confused and looked wondering what it was. Some small paper balls were spreading around him.

He looked around the class annoyingly to see who it was. As he saw the students were all sleepy as their faces looking down and down, Sehyoon laughed a little. The teacher was ignoring them and kept teaching.

The paper ball hit him again. This time he looked back quickly and found out who it was.

Well, it's Byeongkwan as usual. One of the classmates he talks or should he say, friends? 

Sehyoon gave a look at him but he was still smiling playfully.

"Okay, that's all for today. Good Bye class," the teacher greeted and the sleepy students were now awake.

They said goodbye to the teacher and started to pack their things and got out of the class as quickly as they could. Sehyoon too, he packed his things and got out of the class. But there was still a problem. It was still raining outside and now he remembered that he forgot to bring the umbrella. 

Great! How can he go home? He tried looking for his friends but they were gone already. 

"Good friends," he muttered looking at the dark cloudy sky.

He couldn't do anything but had to wait for the rain to stop. Then someone stood beside him. It was Byeongkwan. Sehyoon thought Kwan was already gone.

"Forgot your umbrella?" Kwan asked. Sehyoon nodded and looked at him.

"You?"

"Same here," Byeongkwan said smiling.

"Well, I was going to ask you to take me home if you have," Sehyoon said in a little disappointment. The younger giggled. 

Sehyoon can't help but gaze at the younger eyes which always seem to be sparkled. They were beautiful.

"Where is your man," Byeongkwan asked looking around. 

"What??" Sehyoon confused.

"Your boyfriend you who always pick you up every day," Byeongkwan said in a tone of teasing. Sehyoon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Sehyoon replied and Byeongkwan was laughing.

Sehyoon just sighed. The rain was heavy. Seemed they had to wait longer. He was upset, his mission to go home and sleep wouldn't accomplish.

"Give me your jacket," Byeongkwan requested suddenly.

Sehyoon gave him a confused look.

"What??"

"Let's run to your house covering us with your jacket," Byeongkwan explained.

"Hum? The books will get wet."

"They will dry later. C'mon, your house is nearby right? I don't think you want to wait for the rain too," Byeongkwan replied.

"So you are coming to my house??" Sehyoon asked looking at the younger boy beside him. The boy nodded.

"I would rather wait at your house than here," Byeongkwan answered happily.

"Fine, let's go."

Sehyoon put off the jacket and covered on them, both holding each side of the jacket. Sehyoon could feel the sudden warmth when their bodies were closed to each other.

"1 2 3! Go!"

They shouted as they ran off from the building. 

Of course, the jacket couldn't cover them from rain properly but they kept running. Bodies were wet, hands were holding and ignoring the cold. They playfully ran through the street, smiling at each other, being tied by the warmth of blue jean jacket.

Their laughs could be slightly heard in the rain. The wind was brushing the, but they ignored the cold.

They were running together, covering themselves in a blue jean jacket, jumping over the puddles like kids. Happiness was inside them.

The warmth that Sehyoon could clearly remember.

Byeongkwan was holding his hand.

-BLUE JEAN- 

TBC


	5. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its took a while to update. I got some problems with my family and wasn't in the mood to write:((
> 
> Hope you like the new part💕
> 
> Anyway, Thank You for reading♥️

"Achoo!"

Byeongkwan sneezed as he came out from the room changing his shirt. His hair was still wet and the tip of his nose and fingers were a shade of pink because of the coldness. Sehyoon looked at him with a smile.

"Dry your hair before you catch a cold," Sehyoon said as he saw Byeongkwan coming into the kitchen. 

Byeongkwan nodded in answer.Sehyoon's shirt was a little big for Byeongkwan. The exceed sleeves were covering his hands. Sehyoon couldn't help but chuckle at Byeongkwan. Kwan heard it and gave a look at Sehyoon.

"Here, I made coffee for us. But I can't grantee that will be good," Sehyoon laughed giving Byeongkwan a cup of coffee he made.

They sat at the dining table. Byeongkwan drank the coffee and smiled.

"It's good," he stated.

"Really? I really suck at making coffee. It is rare that the coffee I made comes out good," Sehyoon said with a little laugh.

"Well, I'm lucky," Kwan joked. 

He then drank the coffee again.

The result of running in the rain was all getting wet and cold but they didn't mind at all. The rain didn't stop even when they had arrived at Sehyoon house. Kwan said he would just take the umbrella from him and go home but Sehyoon didn't want him to walk back in the heavy rain. And like that Byeongkwan ended up waiting at Sehyoon house until the rain stop.

"Achoo!" Kwan sneezed again.

Sehyoon rolled his eye and got up to Kwan.

"I said dry your hair," with that Sehyoon took the towel from the younger and started drying Kwan's hair. 

"You sounds like a mom," Byeongkwan said laughing.Sehyoon didn't reply but put a little strength in drying the younger hair.

"Hey, that's hurt," Byeongkwan said in pain. Sehyoon didn't say a word but smile at the younger's expression.   
He was cute.

The sound of the rain was loud. Even in the house, they could hear it. The cozy weather matched up with the coffee.

After drying Kwan's hair, the sat down on a couch holding the coffee.

"You stay alone? Where are your parents?" Byeongkwan asked looking around the house.

Sehyoon just nodded and said, "They live in aboard because of their works."

The younger amazed at the answer.

"Whoa~ that's cool," Kwan said in eyes of sparkle. 

Sehyoon didn't know what made the younger to be that amazed but he liked the sparkling eyes of Kwan. They were like shining stars.   
They talked about some parts of their lives. The conversation went well. The atmosphere seemed warm even though there was still raining outside. The sounds, the laughs, and the smiles were seemed to be very familiar and comfortable. Sehyoon didn't know himself but wished to be like that forever in his mind.

A few minutes passed by. Kwan looked outside of the house. The rain was starting to stop.

"I should get going. Can I take your umbrella, please?" Kwan asked to Sehyoon.

"Are you sure? You can wait until the rain stopped completely," Sehyoon said in worry, on other hands he didn't want the younger to leave yet.

"It's okay. I have stuff to do so I will not bother you anymore. Thanks for the coffee. And the shirt too," Byeongkwan said with a big smile. 

Sehyoon nodded and gave the umbrella.

"Take care and don't catch a cold," Kwan said waving in goodbye.

Sehyoon smiled a little and waved back.

"You too," he said.

Kwan left and Sehyoon was watching the back of the younger until it disappeared. 

However, the warmth in his chest was still there. He smiled again.Back then, he didn't think they would be that far apart. Everything seemed fine but it wasn't.

He let go of the hands holding him.

Now.

He was left with loneliness.

Regretting.

Missing.

Everything was hitting him hard.

He just held the blue jean jacket tightly hoping that the loneliness will go away.

 

 

-BLUE JEAN-

 

Byeongkwan really hoped that everything will be fine if he let go. But maybe it wasn't like that. Who smiled or who cried? He didn't know but he could feel the pain. There was a pain in his chest, his heart, everywhere. Why he couldn't feel that was right?

He sat on a bench, putting on his earphones but no song was playing. His notebook was full of sketches. Holding the pen, he tried to write down some lyrics but nothing came out of his head.

He sighed.

He closed his notes. The emptiness was inside him. The scene of people moving annoyed his mind. He was unable to catch a breath.He got up and decided to walk back still wearing the unplay earphones. He was blank maybe because he was alone.

However, Sehyoon was beside him in the past. He could hold the elder's hand. He could gaze at that sharp eyes. He could even remember the sound of the wind brush through them.

Even the warmth. He could hear the small laughs.

Memories were started to play in his mind just by remembering the little thing. He felt nostalgia.

His lip curved up a little.He could be happy for a while. That must be enough.

Despite the ignorance he got.

Despite being cut off from the holding hands.

Despite being unable to hear the word "I love you" from Sehyoon.

It was enough even he could only feel a little happiness.It was enough that they could hold the blue jean jacket and felt warm.

His feet felt heavy. The way back home felt lonely now.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He took out the phone and saw it was from Jun.

"Hello Hyung," he answered.

"Where are you now Kwan?"Jun's voice seemed a little worry.

"I'm walking back home. What's wrong Hyung?" He asked.

"Well," Jun went silent for a while and said, "Your father is here."

Byeongkwan stopped.

"Should I tell him you won't come back today?" Jun asked knowing the younger one's situation.

"It's okay Hyung, I'll come," he said softly, sighing. 

Was it because he was still afraid to face him?Jun accepted with a hum and hang up.

Now his feet felt heavier than before.

__________

 

Jun opened the door for him.

"He's in the living room," Jun said checking he was fine or not.  
He nodded and went into the house.

"I'll be in the room," Jun said petting his shoulder and went into the bedroom.

He breathed and walked to the living room. He could feel the tension in the room.

"You finally showed up Huh," his father said, giving him with a disgusted look. Byeongkwan sat down on the chair saying nothing. 

The man was in his suit, anger was hiding beneath his eyes. Kwan felt helpless.Coldness took place between them.

"What were you doing?" his father asked not really caring about him.

"Working at the studio as always," he answered quietly.

His father was unhappy to hear that. The man furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Kwan.

Kwan was used to it but he still couldn't feel fine. His heart hurt every time he received that look from his father.

"Where is your boyfriend or whatever?" the man asked with a smirk.

"We broke up," he answered.   
His father laughed at him.

"So all the big things you said were noting now?"

"It's just your opinion," Kwan replied with a little anger in his voice.

His father was still smirking at him like a winner.

"Then what's about yours?"

"I'm just doing what I am happy for. I'm totally proud of that," he said looking back to his father.

"Do you know that you are just doing trash?"

"What's your problem father? Is music that meaningless to you??" he couldn't help but shout.

"You still have a chance to forget all that trash and come back home," his father said in anger.

Home? Can he please forget about that just for now? Even he felt home-sick badly.

"No, I won't take your chance," he replied.

His father looked at him in disappointment. It hurt...a lot.

"You'll be regret," his father said and stood up.

"How about Mom? Is she okay?" Byeongkwan asked worriedly.

"It's not your business to know," his father said tensely and walk out of the house.

He was left with pain. Tears fall down on his cheek. He hid his face in his knees crying quietly. Everything was crushing him down. He couldn't stand it. It's too much for him.

He felt the touch on his shoulder. It was Jun. He embraced him tightly. Kwan couldn't stop crying. He laid on Jun's shoulder and let out all his sadness.

"Hey, everything will be fine. I'm here too," Jun said comforting him.

He nodded in silent. He had no idea if Jun wasn't there for him. 

Now he could feel a little comfort.

He wished Sehyoon was there too.

He laughed at his own thoughts.

"Why am I expecting the thing I never get, Yoonie Hyung?"

 

-BLUE JEAN-

TBC


	6. Home

Sweet music was playing from a house that was decorated with colorful lights. They were shining brightly in the dark of the night. People were going in and out. They were talking and having fun along with their friends.

Byeongkwan was standing a little far from that house, not really knowing he should come in or not. He stood still. 

It was his mother's birthday.

He came here just because he wanted to see his mom. But, to be honest, he didn't really have the strength to face his parents. He didn't want to hear about how he had been trash or how useless he is that his parents would be lecturing. 

He was just looking at the house. The yard was full of people. Then he saw a woman wearing a dark blue gown. A mid-age but still looked young .  
She, his mother.She was a little more thinner than he remembered.

But she was still beautiful. A woman full of charm.

Not much was change about her. Her smiles were still as soft as the light of the moon.

Byeongkwan smiled gazing at his mother. The missing feeling forced his legs a little to walk into the yard.

Despite being hesitate, he still countinued to walk.

Passing through the open gate, he went into the yard. No one seemed to regonize him. He paused and watched his mother talking with some people. Her eyes seemed to be looking for something or someone. The sorrow in her eyes made a pain in his chest.

He decided to go toward his mother. His legs were shaky but he countinued untill he reached to his mother.

She didn't see him as he was behind her.

He opened his mouth to call but his mother turned to him first. Her eyes were suddenly full of tears.

"Son...Kwannie ah..."

She called shakily. Byeongkwan ran and hugged her tightly.

"Do you know how much I wish to see you here?" his mother said in a taery voice. She embraced him back.

Byeongkwan felt like a little child in his mother embracement. It was like a blessing.

"Come with me," his mother grabbed his hand and went to the back of the house. There was a little dark and no one couldn't hear them.

" You look so pale," she said in worries, touching his cheeks with her palm. Byeongkwan felt like he gonna cry but he quickily rubbed his eyes.

He didn't want to cry in front of his mother. He didn't want to make her worry. 

"You alright Mom?" he asked with a soft smile.

" Of course honey, you are the one to be worried. How have you been? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Byeongkwan tried his voice to be calm. He said in a cheer tone although he was feeling like he was falling down.

His mother held his icy hands tightly and looked into his eyes.

" Can you please come back home?" she asked shivering. Tears took place in her eyes. Byeongkwan felt so much pain seeing his mom like that. So much pain in his chest that he was unable to breathe. He wished he could forget all and come back to his home. But he can't. He can't yet.

" I still can't..." Byeongkwan answered. His mother looked down crying. He didn't have the strength to comfort his mom.

" I still have to achieve my dreams. I still have to keep trying to mak Dad to understand me, Mom," he said softly hoping his Mom would understand him.

"Kwannie-eh."

He looked away as he couldn't watch his mother crying.

"I came today just to see you Mom. To see if you are fine or not."

The silence took place between them. Both of them couldn't start a word.

He embraced his mother.

"Happy Birthday Mom, wish you the best."

His mom was still crying in his arms. He tried to smile and look at his mother.

"You should be smiling. It's your birthday Mom. You should be happy."

His mother nodded and smiled in tears.

"I should go," he murmured.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" his mom asked with some hope in her eyes.

" I want to but Dad...." before he couldn't finished his sentence, he was pushed back harshly.

It was his father.

He looked up to him. His father was in anger, keeping his mother distance from him.

"Kim Byeongkwan! What the hell are you doing here!?" he shouted. He furiously looked at Byeong Kwan.

" I came to see Mom," Byeong Kwan answered.

" How dare you! Don't you remember what I said? Not to dare stepping in to my house until you let go your stupid dreams!!!!"

Byeongkwan stood still.

"Can't you please let him just only for tonight?" his mother begged his father.

"Get out of my house now Kim Byeong Kwan!!!!!!" his father shouted.

"Good Bye Mom," he greeted his mother. His voice was soft,shaky.

Byeongkwan couldn't stand the cold words of his father. He walked away from the house.  
Tear falling, legs shaking and didn't have the strength to do something. He was blank. His body was blank. Everything was blank as it's so hurt and couldn't feel any pain more. 

The light was left far away. He was still walking.

He was lost in the dark of the night.

-BLUE JEAN-

 

The sound of rain drops hitting the window glass woke Sehyoon up. It seemed colder hearing the loud thunder. The dark surrounding seemed lonely.

Sehyoon got up from the bed and went into the living room. He sat on the couch messy with left over from fast foods. The flowers in the vase were dry.  
Sehyoon sighed looking at the mess he made these days. He was really staying carelessly. He sigh again and lay back on the couch. He could feel the emptiness in his body. He squeezed himself hoping it would go away.

He could feel a little warm then he realized that he was still wearing the blue jean jacket.

*Beep*Beep*

The vibration tone cut off his thoughts. He searched for his phone and found it beneath the cushion.

It was unknown but he was familiar  with that numbers showing on the screen.

"Hello," he answered in a question tone.

"Sehyoon-shi? I'm Jun," the other replied.

Jun? Byeongkwan's friend? Sehyoon thought to  
himself.

"Yes?..." 

"Have you seen Byeongkwan today?" Jun asked in a rush. He seemed worry. Sehyoon narrowed his eyes.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"He's missing!"

"What!?" Sehyoon jumped out of the couch in surprise.

"He told me that he was going to his mom today but he didn't come back untill now. I can't reach his number too. So I thought you would know something."

Jun's words made Sehyoon's heart beat faster.  
He looked at the time. It was 10pm already. 

"He had never been like this before. I tried searching for him but can't find. May be something happend to him??" Jun explained.

Sehyoon went to the door quickly.

"Any place can you think of? Like his favorite place or something?" Jun asked.

"No, I only know he like the cafe and the park."

"I searched that places but he wasn't there."

Sehyoon heard Jun's sigh.

" May be he fought with parents?  
I worry he would hurt himself or something stupid. You know him, Sehyoon. He is the person who feel the pain alone."

Jun's words were making Sehyoon more worry.

"I'll search him too. I'll call you when I found him," Sehyoon said, grabbing the umbrella and walking out from the house quickly.

"Thank you...I know you two are..." 

"It's okay."

He hang up.  
The worries took over his body. His heart was beating fast. The rain became heavy. The rain drops were jumping to the ground hardly.

He couldn't care about the rain. He only cared about Byeongkwan. He called Byeongkwan's number repeatedly but he didn't answer.

As the minutes passed, he felt more worry. He was running around the streets. Thinking about the places Byeongkwan would go as he could. But still can't find.

The rain became heavier.

The night became darker.

He was still running.

"Where are you Kwan!?" he shouted.

His legs became weak as he was running for so long. He went through a narrow street. It was really dark. Only a street lamp was there. Then he saw a person's image sitting on a bench.

His eyes widen. His step became faster. The image became clear as he near.

The person was sitting on the bench, head down, ignoring the rain.

He stood in front.

"Kwan-eh!" he called out happily. His voice could still hear clearly in the loud rain.

Byeongkwan looked up to him with dead eyes. They were expressionless.

"Kwan-eh are you okay???" Sehyoon asked in worry but Byeongkwan said nothing. He was covered in the rain. His body was shivering. Sehyoon could see the pale lips under the light.

"Kwa..... "

Before he could finish, Byeongkwan hugged him. He couldn't deny the arms wrapping around him. Kwan fell into his embrace like a little child. He could feel the little body was shaking. He could hear the cry.

It was still raining.

The wind was blowing harder.

He held the umbrella with one hand and embrace the boy with another. The little boday was cold. How long had the boy sitting like this? He felt his heart hurt.

He patted the back of the boy, trying to comfort him and said softly.

"Let's go home Kwan-eh."

-BLUE JEAN-

TBC


	7. Sunshine After Rain

With the heaviness in the head, ByeongKwan woke up. He couldn't open his eyes because of the dizziness. His throat felt more and more burning up as he came to his consciousness. His sight were blurry. 

He tried to get out from the bed, holding the nightstand for help. He tried opening his eyes and looked around the room. A familiar surrounding became clearer in his sight. It wasn't Jun's room. He found himself wearing clothes that were not his. A big white shirt with long sleeves and a black jean pants. 

Windows with sky blue curtains. The brown cabinet. The white colored walls. 

It was Sehyoon's house!

That's when he noticed Sehyoon was sleeping on the arm chair at the corner of the room.

While he was trying to remember what happened, Sehyoon woke up rubbing his eyes with half asleep. Then he stood up when he saw Byeongkwan was standing beside the bed.

Now he looked full awake.

" You woke up. That's a relief", Sehyoon said in a soft tone, rubbing his neck.

"How did I end up here?", ByeongKwan asked. His voice was cracked. His throat was in pain.

Not knowing how to explain, Sehyoon looked at him unsure. The air between them felt really cold and uncomfortable.

"Don't you remember sitting in rain last night?", Sehyoon started. 

ByeongKwan tried to remember but his dizzy head only gave him a blurry memory.

He went to his mother's birthday and came back and.., he...

"Junhee called me last night and said you didn't come back. So I searched for you and found you sitting in the rain. I called JunHee to pick you up but he told me to take you to my house. Said he would be here soon but he didn't show up. That's why." 

Sehyoong explained with a sigh.

"Just great JunHee Hyung", Byeongkwan thought. He knew Jun did this on purpose.

" So I caused you so much trouble. I'm sorry.", ByeongKwan said trying his voice to come out of his sore throat. Sehyoon was silent with an awkward feeling.

"I should leave now." Kwan said as he steped away. But his body didn't have enough strength to make it out. He felt like spinning and had to sit back on the bed.

That made Sehyoon really worry about Kwan.

" Are you okay? You were sick since last night. You shouldn't go back with this condition." Sehyoon said in worry coming closer to Byeongkwan.

"Have you seen my phone?", Kwan asked.

" Oh, your phone was broken. I tried opening it but the water went in so.."

" Can I use yours?"

"Uhm..sure.", Sehyoong said giving his phone to Kwan. Why did he need it?

ByeongKwan called JunHee and a second of waiting JunHee answered.

"Hello Sehyoon!", a loud cheerful voice came through the line.

"No. It's ByeongKwan.", Kwan's voice was tensed.

"Oh, Kwannie what's up?"

"Could you come and pick me up hyung?"

"I'm sorry but I went to my relatives so I won't be coming back for a few days."

"What??", Kwan was disappointed with Jun's answer.

"Also I brought the keys with me."

"What hyung!"

"Have fun making up. Bye Bye. Send my thanks to Sehyoon".

Not getting a chance to say a word Jun hang up.

Kwan had never felt so annoyed. He hand over the phone to Sehyoon saying "Thank you".

Kwan didn't know what to do and so did Sehyoon. He looked at Kwan with worry. The strange feeling they were getting made them feel more uncomfortable.

Kwan decided he should leave no matter what.

" I'll go now. Thank you for your care." he said trying to get up again to walk. 

"You are not feeling well aren't you. Junhee isn't home too, right. Why don't you stay here and rest. You can leave when you get better.", Sehyoon said in concerned. 

"I'm fine", Kwan replied. He hand to the door.

"No you're not!", Sehyoon shouted. That made him stop.

He felt the warmth around his hand and that was so comfortable.

Sehyoon grabbed Kwan's hand and turn him around.

"Don't you ever feel tired hiding your feelings all the time?", Sehyoong asked softly. Kwan could see the crystal at the corner of his eyes. Kwan felt strange but not a bad one.

Sehyoon was still holding his hand tightly.

And he realized that's is the warmth he had ever wanted.

"it's okay to open up sometimes you know. Especially for the guy like me who is really dumb to understand the others' feelings."

Sehyoon's voice was shaky. Kwan didn't said a word. He couldn't.

They stayed still. Like that. Not shattering even a word.

" I'll go make something for you to eat. Rest a little more. I'll be back." Sehyoon said making him go back to the bed.

The room was uncomfortable for Byeonkwan when Sehyoon leaved. With a sigh, he laid back on the bed. Because of the fever, his body was really tired.

But the warmth on his hand never go away.

-Blue Jean-

Sehyoon took out his phone vibrating in his pocket while preparing a soup for Byeongkwan. It was Junhee's message.

'Have fun together', that's what the message said.

Damn!

He felt his body tensed. He didn't know he should be angry or thank with Junhee for leaving Kwan at his house. He wasn't so sure about what he should do. Well, everything happens for a reason. He thought.

He shut his phone and went back to the cooking, hoping it won't taste too bad.

He wasn't used to cooking. It was Kwan who always do something for him. When the memories took place, he started to feel regret. He let out a sigh.

After some minutes, the soup was done. He was proud that he could finally make it. He took a sip and that was okay though it wasn't as good as Kwan's.

After cooling it enough to eat, he brought it to Kwan's room. Kwan was still lying in the bed. He seemed really weak. It's hurt to see him like that for Sehyoon.

"Kwan-eh, I made soup for you." Sehyoon said taking a chair beside the bed so he can sit. 

He put the bowl on the nightstand. Byeongkwan got up slowly. His eyes were red, may be because of the fever. He took the bowl and started to eat. He didn't say anything about the taste. Well, it's good that Kwan accepted what he did for him.

Sehyoon sat still. He still didn't have courage to face ByeongKwan but his heart was pushing him forward. He himself hated the coldness between them.

"Junhee told me that you had a fight with your father.", Sehyoon started.

"umm..yes.."

"you two still ..."

"with the different views on the matter, we never made up", Kwan said in a sad voice. Sehyoon could feel it.

It, the emptiness in his voice. 

Not knowing what to start, the conversation went silent again. Kwan was taking the soup slowly.

Sehyoon gaze at the outside. The bright weather was unlike yesterday. May be sunshine after the rain? He hoped it's a good sign.

"I'll get medicine for you, also the cooling pad", Sehyoon said as he went back to the kitchen. Kwan laid to the back as he was tired.

Sehyoon came back with things. He gave Kwan some pill.

"Take this for first, if you don't feel better we'll go see the doctor, Okay?".

ByeongKwan just nodded. He did everything Sehyoon said. He looked really weak and exhausted. Sehyoon had no idea what would happen if he let Kwan go home.

"You also need somebody to take care of you, hum.", Sehyoon thought and let out a sigh.

He put the cooling pad on Kwan's forehead. He could feel the warmth as he was closed to Kwannie. Whatever, he should just thank Kwan for listening to him. He knew what Kwan is like. The younger was a stubborn one.

Later, Kwan fall asleep, breathing softly. He checked the younger's temperature. It wasn't bad as last night

The pale lips weren't as red as before. But everything was still beautiful.

If they didn't break up,

He would lay a kiss on that soft tender lips.

How adorable were they.

-Blue Jean-

TBC

Umm.. what should I say?  
Long time no see?^-^🌵🌺


	8. I have always

It wasn't as awkward as expected in the room where the broke up couple was there. Times flew slowly as the minutes passed by. 

The room which was too messy the whole week is now looked really cleaned up. ByeongKwan was there, maybe that's why Sehyoon did the cleaning actively. He tied up the curtains so the sunlight fell through the windows made the room cozy and warm. 

Kwan was taking a rest in the bedroom. Sehyoon tried his best to take care of ByeongKwan. And then he let him rest alone for a while. Kwan said he wanted to be alone though. The most important thing is that Kwan is feeling better now.

It was a relief for Sehyoon. Only himself knew how much he was worried. 

The evening came, the house was a little quiet not having much noise. Sehyoon grabbed a book from the shelf lazily and lay on the couch and read not really interested in that.

He was just killing time.

The clock sound became louder as the house became more quiet. Sehyoon started to feel sleepy because of that. He closed the book and put it on the table, deciding to take a nap. His vision became blurry, yawning and ready to dream. But then,

"Hyung...", Sehyoon heard ByeongKwan's voice which cause him to fall from a sudden try to get up from the couch. He heard Kwan's cute little laugh. He looked back to the younger, blushing. Kwan put on a soft smile. The curving lips were so adorable, Sehyoon thought.

He gazed at that soft lips for a while.

"Yoonie Hyung?" 

Sehyoon heard Byeongkwan again, realizing what was he doing. He snapped back to reality and got up from the floor, sitting back on the couch. 

"Hey, do you feel better now?", Sehyoon asked. 

ByeongKwan gave him a little nod and said he is fine now.

"You must have had trouble taking care of me, Thank You.", Kwan said in a soft tone.

"No, it's okay", Sehyoon instantly replied. He didn't want the younger to feel guilty.

The silent took place between them for a while. Sehyoon wasn't sleepy anymore. He twisted his hand not knowing what to say again, finding some topics to keep the conversation go on.

"Why don't we go for a walk?", ByeongKwan suggested suddenly, looking outside.

'Hum...?", Sehyoon was surprised. His body could feel the tiny warmth coming from his heart.

"It's a little boring to stay in the room all day.", Kwan added.

"But you are not completely fine, aren't you? Also it's a little cold outside.", Sehyoon said checking the younger that he was really okay or not.

"Don't worry. I'm fine really. I just want the fresh air."

"If you say so. Umm, I need to buy for dinner too.", Sehyoon was thinking what to cook for dinner. He shouldn't just make Kwan instant noodle like he had been eating. And there ByeongKwan said,

"I'll make dinner.", Kwan smiled like he always do

It sounds like déjà vu. Before the break up, before anything bad happened. 

"Umm...O-okay then."

Sehyoon couldn't help but feel happy by these cute smiles. Yes, his heart was beating fast too.

The evening was covered in soft sunlight as always. The breezes slowly rubbed away their clothes. They just keep their steps quiet. Despite the people passing them, they stayed quiet. There wasn't a word but it didn't feel awkward like before. Unlike the gloomy feeling like before, there was a warmth coming from both of them wrapping them together. The taste of silent is now beautiful.

Sehyoon put his hands in the blue jacket pocket he was wearing, slightly gazing at the younger. Kwan didn't seem to be annoyed. On his adorable soft face, the lips were a little red. Under his soft eyelashes, the amber eyes were as beautiful as always. His black hair was tainted with the brownish light.

He's like the most beautiful thing to Sehyoon.

The cozy feelings dig up the memories.

Sometimes, in the evening...

Under these falling trees,

They would hold hands and

Walk together smiling happily.

It looked like that now, except their hands weren't holding.

They finally reached to the park. There weren't many people, maybe because it was getting dark. Their hands started to feel cold as the night came.

There were so many things to talk in Sehyoon's mind. He just didn't know how to start. Is he too hesitated in showing out his feelings? Right. That's why he let these thing happen. 

Not anymore, he thought.

They sat on a branch, gazing at the sky. Stars taking place on the sky even it wasn't completely dark.

"Have you ever counted the stars?", asked Byeongkwan.

His voice flowed with the breeze.

"Well, I have. When I miss someone.", Sehyoon replied in smile.

"Why?", the younger still gazing at the stars.

"It makes me forgot about that person for a while.", Sehyoon answered.

Kwan sat still. 

"But it's only for a while.", Sehyoon added. Kwan was listening what would he say next.

"Stars are countless. The feeling of missing someone is endless too. How many stars could I count? In the end, I still miss that person." Sehyoon's voice shuttered. They both went silent. The unknown atmosphere took place between them.

"And I'm really sick of being like that.", the words came out from Sehyoon without control. 

He saw the younger's eyes flash. His uncovered hands stayed still.

"I'm not okay without you, Kwan. It was all my fault. I regret that I didn't appreciate you before. I'm sorry for not taking care of you. I didn't realize how important you were to me until you leave. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for everything I had done to you.", Sehyoon's voice was shaking. ByeongKwan looked away.

"But...", Kwan said in confused. He couldn't finish his words, biting his lower lip.

"I'm sorry Kwannie-eh. But I need you. And... I love you.", it was the most honest of Sehyoon. He could swear there were no lies in his words.

He faced the younger's shivering eyes. Asking him if he could trust him or not.

Sehyoon took a breath. He was ready to confess.

"I couldn't let you go Kwannie-eh."

He held the younger's cold hands. He held them tightly like he wasn't letting go of them ever, listening what would Kwan say. The heartbeats were really fast.

'I couldn't too."

The small shivering body fell into his embrace. The soft lips were mumbling...,

"I have always love you."

The breeze stopped. The stars shined.

The both felt the warmth of blue jean jacket again.

Way back home was full of warmth.

-Blue Jean-

 

"Hey! What are you doing? You're going to cut your hands!"

Sehyoon felt the pain on his finger as soon as Kwan yelled. He gave Kwan an apology smile. The younger just sigh.

"go clean your wound. I'll do the rest.", Kwan said in a tone. Sehyoon couldn't help but smiled at the younger's reaction. His baby is short-temper sometimes.

Kwan was making dinner faster than him because he was always used to this.

"How were you eating when I was gone?", Byeongkwan asked him not expecting a good answer.

"just noodles.", answered Sehyoon. ByeongKwan sighed again.

"Tsk, you should take care of yourself more Hyung!", Kwan said, worry in his eyes.

Sehyoon wanted to tease his boyfriend. He came closer to the boy, hugging the thin waist tightly. He laid his head on Kwan's shoulder, kissing his boyfriend's neck softly. The warmth he missed was now in his arms. How cheerful is that. 

"Hungry? Just a minute more hyung.", Kwan said checking the taste.

In Sehyoon's opinion, he only wanted this boy for dinner. The younger turned his face to him.

"Let me go hyung, I can't move like this."

Without a second of thinking he pressed his lips to the younger's. Even a boy could have this tenderness, he thought.

They melt in the sweetness for a while.

Dinner on the table seemed delicious, except the one which smelled burnt.

That is the reason why the younger was frowning. 

"Never come near to me again while I'm cooking.", Kwan ordered.

Sehyoon just rubbed his neck with an awkward smile.

Now he knows even a minute could burn the food. But it wasn't his fault. It was Kwan's cute little lips' fault. He laughed at his thought until he met the younger's glowing eyes.

"it tastes good though.", Sehyoon said taking a bite from the burnt meat.

Kwan looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

How could that boy be so beautiful whatever he does? Sehyoon thought.

The dinner which wasn't him alone seemed more comfortable than ever.

"The soup you made me...", Kwan started. 

"Yeah.?"

"Did you forget to put salt in it?", Kwan was about to laugh. Sehyoon's ears turned red.

"Why didn't you tell me. I would fix that.", Sehyoon replied in embarrassment. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. 

Kwan laughed out looking at him. He was laughing happily and free.

That's the boy he used to know. Teasing him as always and laughing like a little kid.

"I miss your smiles, you know.", Sehyoon said looking at his cute boyfriend.

"I also miss the guy who could make me smile.", Kwan replied with a soft smile.

The starry night was full of love and warmth after all.

-Blue Jean-

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, It's my first time writing in English so please forgive me for spellings and grammar. I hope you like this story.  
> Please vote, comment and share♥️  
> Thank You🌺


End file.
